We All Have Our Secrets
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: Talia Epson is the cousin of Emery When Talias Parents are killed she goes to live with her cousin and her family In a town were Aliens are habituated whilst sharing a class with them Talia feels a pull to one of them her life will change for ever Whilst family secrets are shared and everything around her seems to be falling apart maybe an Alien boy will just be the one to save her


**A/N – Here's the story I was telling you about, IT's Drake and an O/C as a main. It will follow the shows storyline but I will change/add things along to make it my own.**

**This Story will be added to my blog .com – Will include some picture and teasers :) will be added as well along the way.**

**Just wanted to add Chapter One and see what peoples feelings were – I'm going to be basing off events on the show but adding my own storyline as well. **

Summary – Talia Epson is the cousin of Emery Whitehill. When Talia's Parents are killed she goes to live with her cousin and her parents. In a town were Aliens are habituated whilst sharing a class with them Talia feels a pull to one of them, her life will change for ever. Whilst family secrets are shared and everything around her seems to be falling apart maybe an Alien boy will just be the one to save her.

**We All Have Our Secrets **

Chapter One – The story of my life.

Talia's Point of View

I stood in front of the mirror as I brushed my black hair back I shook my hair taking out the clip and shaking my hair, deciding to leave it down.

I turned watching myself in the mirror as I yet again decided whether or not to change.

"T if you change again were going to be late" I herd the voice of my cousin I turned smiling seeing her leaning again my bedroom door.

"Sorry nervous I guess" I shrugged "How are you feeling" I asked knowing she had to be feeling the same.

Emery had a low immune system so she had spent the last two years off school, due to being in and out of hospital until they found the right medication for her.

"I'm ok, I'm nervous but I know most of the people there, you're be fine" she said walking into the room.

I chuckled watching her sit on the edge of my bed as I sat next to her nodding. "Yeah I Know I guess with everything going on, with the integration project I'm just more on edge" I sighed rubbing my thigh again.

It was a nervous tick I had it ever since the accident …..

I'd come to live with My Aunt Michelle, Uncle Ray and Cousin Emery a year ago.

My Mother Carina, Father Garrett And Twin Siblings - whom were six – Jace and Jolie along with myself had been driving back from our yearly vacation.

I remember being in the back of the car, sat in the middle, my ear phones in as Jace and Jolie slept on either side of me, My parents were arguing again over something or other, suddenly a light shone in the window screen before I herd a screech and something hit us head on.

I remember the car tumberling and hitting my head as someone screamed.

I'd woken up a fortnight later in a hospital bed to my Aunt Michelle with tear stained cheeks.

She sobbingly told me, that a drunk driver had hit us, the car had hit the side of the road tumberling down and crashing into a tree.

My siblings had died on impact, I had been saved due to being in the middle I had whiplash a broken leg and other small minor injuries what I didn't have was my family.

My Father had been brought in but died in theatre, my mother was in a coma, I had cried and asked to see her, which my aunt granted – she was so broken the crash had caused her pelvis to be crushed along with a major head injury, they had run test but couldn't find any brain activity.

A week later my Aunt gave permission for her sister's machine to be turned off.

I had been devastated and for a while me and my aunt's relationship was full of hate, until I started counselling and realised that if my mother had pulled through she wouldn't of survived either way. What my aunt did was the merciful thing my mother wouldn't want to be lingering she would of wanted to reunite with my Father and my siblings.

I had a scar on my thigh from were my leg had been trapped, when I was nervous I rubbed along it to remind myself I had been through worse.

"Talia" I herd Emery say bringing me back to the present I turned to her an apologetic smile on my face.

She just shook her head "Come on, Dad said he would drop you off, I'm going to see Julia at the hospital so I'll meet you there ok, Lukas is also going to be waiting for you, He's offered to show us both round. She said smiling getting up.

I followed her down the stairs planting a smile on my face.

***** WAHOS ***** *****WAHOS****** *****WAHOS****** *****WAHOS******

I

"Hey There here" a randome student said, Lukas grabbed my hand pulling me along out side as a bus with the letters SEU pulled up and parked.

I seen Uncle Ray step off before a the Seven Atrians followed him. Emery stood next to me as we watched them enter the hall, they were made to stand in a line as the guard spoke to them.

I herd the nose around me, the names people were screaming and the looks they were giving, Emery was talking but I wasn't listening to her or anyone I was blocking them out because my eyes met one of the Seven and something in me suddenly changed.

Drake's Point of view.

I stood watching the guard scan all our wristbands shaking my head at the ridiculous of it all.

Sophia and Roman both looked at me no doubt making sure I hadn't decided to turn back.

I was tempted …. Very tempted to say screw this shit but I knew how hard Nox had tried to make this work and I wanted to do this for him … for our people.

We were stood in the middle of the hallway as these … humans shouted pure crap at us wasn't it enough we had the parents throwing signs in our face, know we had the students stood pointing and laughing whilst we were made the feel like animals in a zoo.

"Can this day get any weirder" Teri muttered as I looked around I chuckled shaking my head.

We were walked into a room whilst Gloria the human liaison worker informed us bout he ground rules. Oh and that the guards had been authorised to use there guns on us if we step out of line.

"Your test subject at least for the time being" she said, I seen Teri and Roman share a look and smirked, I knew that look Roman was silently informing Teri to hold her tongue.

Once Gloria was finished with the welcome party we were told were to go for our lockers.

The seven of us Myself, Roman and Sophia, Teri , Kelton, Marisha and Alisha were walking down the hallway all the student stopped staring at us.

I herd Roman and Kelton muttering and Sophia reply with "Remember the first day at the sector school, you guys hated it there too"

"Yeah at least we didn't have to worry about guns being pointed at our head" I muttered.

"Or worse" Teri's voice rang out "Glee club"

I herd Alisha laughing and shook my head in humour.

The humour soon left me as we reached our lockers to find a janitor scrubbing away.

"They tagged our lockers" Romans voice rang out.

I threw my bag on the floor punching the mental in front of me.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm already starting to miss our sector school Humans are all savages" I hissed out as the bell rang.

I sighed grabbing my bag "Come on lets get this day over with" I herd Kelton mutter.

We made our way into the class room being shown our seats, we sat down as a register was taken, suddenly the students around us stood as they pledged the legion to the flag, we stayed seated as they all

"You eat our food, wear our clothes breath our air, but you can't be bothered to pledge our flag " some idiot next to me spoke out

"Were not citizens were" I replied rolling my eyes

What did you say to me freak" the idiot next to me replied I went to get out my seat but herd the teachers voice behind me.

As she informed them we didn't have to pledge, I looked up seeing a girl ignoring everything around her, she was sat on the back row away from the other students, her head down as she looked to be sketching something.

She suddenly looked up as if sensing me watching her, and I felt my mouth go dry as I took her in.

I shook my head looking down again.

Suddenly Teri's words about today getting weirder rang clear in my head as I realised it just had.

**A/N – So One Chapter Down. Let me know what you all think. – I'm about to work on the Blog I'll upload this chapter along with some pictures I'm going to look for now. **


End file.
